


Chapter 2- Let's talk Kinks Baby

by spnfangirl



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Innocent Castiel, M/M, and the real kinks will start soon i promise, messy blow jobs, this has smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't call it a relationship, more like a brothers with benefits thing. Both brothers decide to take the summer easy and take up very small hunts as well as explore each others kinks. Sam and Dean decide on 5 kinks each and to play them each out, one by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2- Let's talk Kinks Baby

**Author's Note:**

> After all the positive feedback about the first chapter I decided to continue this. This chapter does contain messy blow-jobs and dirty talk. I will be updating this fic every Saturday so stay tuned for more. Also, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy

Now, Sam was sitting at the motel desk trying to hide his bulge and his obvious excitement while going through his list. He was thinking about all the girlfriends he had, and all the kinks he explored with them. Sam was lost in a memory of a teacher/ student kink with one of his girl's way back when Dean came over and sat on the desk.

“Lemme see little brother.” He said snatching the paper out of Sam's grip and he let out a startled yelp as the paper left his possession. He wasn't done yet. Sam had 13 kinks laid out and required to narrow it down to five.

Dean's eyebrows shot up and his hand gripped the paper harder than it was to be. Sam gulped and watched Dean's face for any clue about what he thought. Dean bit his lip and let out a small whine as his green eyes scanned the list. Dean's eyes were turning from soft and brotherly to impossibly predatory and Sam was more than ready to throw his brother against a wall and stick his tongue down his throat.

His brother lifted his gaze and Sam could see excitement as well as lust in Dean's face. “Baby, these are your kinks, that-that's so hot Jesus Christ Sam. “He said leaning towards his brother.

Sam leaned up and grinned as Dean's lips inched closer.

A few inches,

An inch,

A centimeter,

A rustle of wings?

“C-Cas?!” Dean exclaimed springing back from his brother. Sam threw his hands over his lap to hide his obvious erection, but Dean found no such luck. He opted for putting his hands in his pockets and Sam held back a snicker.

“Yes, you asked me to check in once in a while. So. I've checked it. “ Castiel stood with his hands by his side and was looking so incredibly calm besides the fact that the room reeked of sexual tension and he was standing with two men who were obviously about to rip each other's clothes off and perform some form of sexual act.

"How long have you been here?" Sam said eyeing Cas. Who was still looking at the both of them, with his lip slightly curved up as if he knew a secret about them?

"About three minutes before I officially arrived. Sometimes I hide myself, you boys are busy and do not have the time to see me. But it seems you are doing research so I figured I was safe." Dean's eyes scanned Sam's and he could tell they both wondered the same question; if Cas saw the almost kiss.

“Yeah, Cas research.” Dean said plopping on the bed and Cas folded himself into the ragged arm-chair that sat in the corner. He looked to both boys and then in such a Castiel- Angel of the Lord like manner he spoke.

“What's a kink?”

Dean's jaw quivered in laughter and Sam nearly fell out of the chair. They were going to go to hell, again if they taught this holy being what a kink was. Dean got up and went to Cas and swiped the paper off the desk and tucked it away. His face burned red which popped his freckles out even more and this time Sam attempted to hold in a laugh. Cas had seen Dean's list, and had questions.

“Dean don't you dare show him!” Sam warned knowing very well that a three way was on the list. Not that Sam didn't think Cas was hot, because those blue eyes and that jaw could make any man/woman swoon, he just didn't want things to get awkward.

“You wanna know what a kink is Cas?” Dean said, shooting Sam a 'watch this' grin before moving into Castiel's personal space. The angel didn't move back and Sam thought it was because Cas was so used to being into someone else's personal bubble that it was uncommon for someone to be in his.

“Yeah.” Cas breathed, his blue eyes shining and his posture changing into someone that's eager to learn.

“Dean.” Sam cautioned, but it fell on deaf ears.

“Cas a kink is something that turns you on. Makes you sweat, makes you want to fuck the first thing in front of you.” Dean's breath got gradually heavy and Sam shot up from the chair. It was one thing to talk about kinks with Dean, but watching him corrupt and Angel was too much. The way they were looking at each other Sam half expected Dean to pull Cas' pants down and lick his ass to show him.

He shook his head at that image and realized both Dean and Cas were now staring at him.

“I'm-run-I'm going for a run. Dean. Ugh. “Sam said before he shot out the door leaving the two of them on their own

 

\----

 

Sam came back an hour later and opened the door and peeked in. Dean was sitting on the bed hovered over a book and Sam sighed. The coast was clear. He fully opened the door and closed it, chucking his running shoes off to a far corner and stretching his arms above his head.

“How was your run?” Dean asked, not moving his eye from his page. Sam mumbled that it was good and went to the bathroom. He wanted a shower and to flop in bed and sleep for years. He felt as if he had just run for his life. He didn’t know why really. What was he running from?

The fact Dean looked about ready to rip Cas’ clothes off? The fact it turned him on when Dean was dirty talking to the angel. Or the fact Castiel asking what a kink was made his blood light up in his veins and his dick twitch in interest.

Stupid male reproductive organs.

Sam heard a shuffle and looked up to see Dean blocking the door to the bathroom. His jaw was set tight and his eyes were staring at Sam. Hungry, passionate, dominating eyes were staring into Sam and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Sam, get on the bed. Now.” Dean instructed, holding his arms out to fully block the door. Sam could have easily over powered his brother; he was taller and could take Dean down. However something about his brothers’ voice made him race to the bed and sit down, the mattress bouncing under his weight.

Dean walked forward and got down on his knees. Sam felt his dick thicken up as Dean licked his lips and began to move his hand up and down his bare leg. Goosebumps popped out on his skin and Sam threw his head back and gripped the sheet.

“Sammy, I have a little proposition for you.” He said gruffly pulling down Sam’s running shorts in one short sweep. He looked down at Dean who was now eyeing Sam’s bulge and running his fingertips softly over it, as if not to give Sam the full pleasure just yet. It was maddening.

“Ye-yes.” He croaked out when Dean’s soft lips met the fabric and began to suck. Sam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fought the urge to buck his hips into Dean’s face. Dean was one of those people who liked when you followed the rules in bed. One of Sam’s kinks was watching Dean submit to him completely. To take all the control away from Dean. Just thinking about it was making his dick get firmer.

“I talked to Cas after you had your little hissy fit.” Dean growled as he began to grab Sam’s dick through his boxers. He groaned at his brothers’ hand movements and could hardly focus on what Dean was saying.

In one quick swipe Dean pulled Sam’s boxers down and held his hips in place. Sam shivered as the motel room air washed over his dick and Dean was staring up at him, face inches away from Sam’s leaking cock.

“Ye-Yeah what’d he s-s-say?” Sam sputtered out as Dean wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and began to move it up and down agonizingly slow. Sam wished he could grab Dean’s hand and force him into faster movements but he knew he would be punished for that. So he gripped the sheet tighter.

“He said, well he wanted to know what a kink was. Dirty little angel huh?” Dean teased flicking his thumb over the slit of Sam’s penis causing it to twitch into Dean’s touch.

Sam felt his breathing quicken thinking about how Dean and Cas probably had a talk about kinks. Oh God how dark Dean’s eyes get when he’s turned on. He could picture how Dean would sit near the angel and explain each of his kinks one by one. And how Cas would shift awkwardly and maybe know why his penis became erect or maybe he won’t know at all and Dean explaining it while getting Cas off.

“You’re thinking about it huh?” Dean drawled. His hand now off Sam’s dick and his eyes taking it its full length. Sam was in no way small, and Dean loved every second of Sam’s dick down his throat, or in his hand.

“Well, Sam, Cas wanted to know if he could join us on our…kinky adventures.” Before Sam could process those words Dean took the head of Sam’s dick in his mouth and sucked on it, hard. Sam arched off the bed and sweat was forming on his forehead. God, he could never get over watching Dean suck dick.

Dean worked his way around Sam’s length like a professional. Sucking and bobbing his head, deep throating and taking in a bug breath through his nose as it was pressed to Sam’s pubes. He groaned around Sam’s dick sending vibrations up the shaft.

Dean stared at his brother through his long lashes and gently pulled back so just the tip of Sam’s penis was in his mouth. The rest of his cock was covered in saliva and Sam swore it was the hottest feeling ad sight he had ever felt and seen.

Sam licked his lips at the sight and Dean pulled off and stood up in front of Sam. He began to strip his clothes one by one slowly causing Sam to reach for his dick. Dean moved forward and smacked Sam’s hand away. It rested on his stomach untouched and hot.

“No touching.” Dean commanded as he got his shirt off slowly and peeled his jeans down his legs. There his brother was standing, just clad in boxers with an obvious tent in his pants, hands on his hips looking like a God of some sort.

He crawled over to Sam and pressed a tender kiss to the top of his penis. Sam’s whole body shuttered and Dean grabbed it in his hand, his other hand trailed down to his own arousal and Dean groaned when it finally made contact.

“Sam, I’m going to make you cum now. You have until then to figure out if you want Castiel to join us.”

Sam’s mind was foggy as Dean’s lips wrapped around his cock and began to bob his head furiously.

His heart beat wildly in his chest and he was gripping the sheet so hard he felt like his fingers would combust. Waves of pleasure were shooting down his veins and his mind wandered to Castiel

_“C’mon baby take it.” Dean demands as he has Cas on his knees. The angel is naked and Dean is rubbing his boner in his face._

_“Dean I am unsure how to do this?” Cas says as he does the only thing he knows how, presses the palm of his hand to his aching erection._

_“Baby, I’ll show you. Now put your lips around the head, y-yeah just like that. Shit Cas for a first timer you goo-good at this Jesus.” Dean stutters._

_Cas’ eyes are dark blue and almost black as he begins to suck slowly on Dean’s dick. Dean curls his toes into the faded carpet and Cas reaches up and places one strong hand on Dean’s dick. That’s all it takes for Dean to cum hard in Cas’ mouth._

_The angel pulls away as the first spirt ends up in his mouth and the next lands over his nose. His eyes widen and Dean is too far gone to even care, he grips his dick and milks himself on Cas’ face._

“S-S-Sam I’m close,” Dean whines but Sam is already cumming. His whole body shuttering and his leg muscles tightening up and feeling like they’re about to rip open because of all the contractions.

Sam’s head is thrown back and in his mind’s eye Castiel is now licking the hot, wet cum off his lips and pressing his palm harder into his bulge, nearly cumming in his pants too.

Dean shutters and he swallows Sam’s load quick before groaning and burying his face in the blankets on the bed. His whole body is vibrating now as he cums all over his hand and let’s out and animalistic groan.

Sam’s breathing heavy and he glances at Dean who’s now spent, and lying on the floor. His chest is pumping up and down and he threw a hand over his eye and let out a shaky breath.

“Christ that was hot.” Sam said as he lay on the bed feeling like his bones were jelly in his body.

Dean grinned and sat up slowly. He crawled into bed next to Sam and pressed his head against Sam’s still clothed chest. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean and they both let their breathing slow before deciding to do anything.

“So, I looked over your list. It’s hot Sam. It’s so hot.” Dean stated. Sam had managed to narrow it down to five in his head. He didn’t write them down yet but he knew exactly what kinks he wanted.

“So, all thirteen huh?” Sam teased carding his fingers through Dean’s short sweaty hair. Dean let out a laugh and pressed his heated cheeks into Sam’s chest and took a deep breath.

“Hmm what about five?” Dean replied reaching over and grabbing his list of the nightstand.

Sam grabbed his off the floor and both boys cuddled together under the blankets. The room still reeked of sex and outside the sun had set and the hair was no longer humid but rather comfortably cool. Sam looked out to all the stars littering the sky and thought he had never seen anything so beautiful, besides his brothers’ face when he was about to cum.

Sam grabbed the motel complimentary pen and scratched out the ones he would save for later. He then switched lists with Dean and both boys ready quietly to themselves.

Sam’s jaw dropped when he saw Dean’s kinks and wow, his brother was kinky. Maybe, even kinkier then he was. It was a very sexy thought.

“So Sam. Want Cas to join. Not in all but in some? I still want you to myself you know?” Dean said. Sam grinned and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple.

“Hell fucking yes.” He replied.

 

 

Dean’s kinks

1- Panties (wearing them. Don’t make fun asshat)

2- Student/ Teacher Kink (roll play)

3- Three some (Cas???)

4- Spanking

5- Public sex (also preforming it as many times as possible)

 

 

Sam’s Kinks (if you laugh at any of these Dean I’ll kick your ass)

1- Watersports (holding pee, not peeing on anyone)

2) Being a Dom

3) Voyeurism

4) Bondage

5) Soft Sex (making love, don’t you dare fucking laugh Dean I mean it)

 

Rules for Castiel

\- He is only going to participate in four

\- He is allowed to watch any

\- No over stimulating

\- Safe words must be used at all times with Cas

\- If you want kink to be private vocalize it

 

Rules in General

-No laughing at a kink

-Toys are to be used whenever as long as both people are okay with it

\- use safe word

-Always check in with the other person

\- Kinks have been okayed with both Dean and Sam


End file.
